Mike Ehrmantraut
' "Mike" Ehrmantraut' was an ex corrupt cop in the ppd when his son Matt joined the force Mike encouraged Matt to go along with the corruption however matt was killed by two other cops after he hesitated in taking a bribe causing Mike to fall into an alcoholic depression Mike murdered Hoffman and Fensky in revenge then left to Albuquerque the next day where he reconciled with his daughter in law Stacy . Mike began working as a parking lot attendant forming a hostile relationship with Jimmy McGill however Jimmy did use his skills as a lawyer to get Mike off his Murder Charges Mike was later hired by Jimmy to reutrn stolen money to the kettlemans Mike could have taken the money for himself but due to his code of Honor he obliged with Jimmy,s requests wanting to provide for Stacy and his granddaughter Kaylee Mike became the muscle for drug dealer Daniel Wormald which put him into contact with Nacho Varga . as Mike needed money for Stacy he broke his rule against violent work and agreed to help Nacho Kill his boss Tuco Salamanca however Mike changed his mind claiming killing Tuco would cause the other Salamanca,s to come for them Mike chose to instead deliberately drive into Tuco,s car provoking Tuco into attacking him resulting in his arrest Nacho questioned why Mike took such a severe beating when killing Tuco would have been much less painful but Mike refused to answer Tuco,s uncle Hector confronted Mike trying to bribe him to say the gun found on Tuco was his Mike initially refused but complied after Hector threatened Stacy and Kaylee Mike split the pay with Nacho to compensate him for putting him in danger by not killing Tuco Mike successfully plotted an attack on one of Hector,s trucks in revenge which put him in a good mood so he bought drinks for all the patrons at a bar Mike,s feud with Hector did not go unnoticed or unappreciated by Gus Fring who encouraged Mike to continue the sabotage Mike started working for Gus eventually becoming his right hand man Jimmy now under the alias Saul Goodman used Mike to arrange a meeting between Gus and Saul,s clients Walter White and Jesse Pinkman after Jesse,s girlfriend Jane Margolis died from a heroin overdose Mike was sent by Saul to remove all incriminating evidence against Jesse. Saul had Mike spy on Walt,s wife Skyler who he was worried would incriminate Walt and himself . After Walt confronted Ted Beneke about sleeping with Skyler Mike dragged Walt into his car and drove him to Saul,s office Walt attacked Saul and Mike eventually stepped into stop him after Walt killed two dealers working for Gus in order to protect Jesse Mike intimidated Saul into giving him Jesse,s location but Saul gave him false info Victor and Mike prepared to Kill Walt who begged for his life and offered Jesse in exchange Mike then let Walt call Jesse but Walt had outsmarted Mike by having Jesse kill Gale Boetticer who Gus was grooming to take Walt,s place meaning Mike would have to spare them. Gus arrived and slit victor,s throat to send a message despite being obviously disturbed by this Mike maintained his loyalty to Gus Walt approached Mike at a bar trying to convince him it would be in his best interests to take Gus out Mike reacted angrily to this suggestion giving walt a severe beating for it. Mike was involved with Gus,s plan to turn Jesse against Walt by having Jesse accompany Mike on a mission Jesse also saved Mike,s life however unknown to him it was from Gus,s guys and the whole thing was a set up . Mike and Jesse later accompanied Gus to Mexico so Jesse could teach the cartel chemist how to cook blue sky Mike was shot by one of the cartel members during this visit and Jesse drove him to hospital when Mike recovered he learned of Gus,s death and correctly deduced Walt was behind it he aimed a gun at Walt intent on killing him in retribution however Jesse stepped in the way and Mike was unable to go through with it as he,d grown genuinely fond of Jesse he then reluctantly agreed to help Walt and Jesse dispose of Gus,s computer which was successful Mike,s home was then visited by Walt and Jesse who tried to recruit him into their business but Mike refused because of his disdain for Walt and expressed Pity for Jesse who failed to see Walt for the manipulative two faced man he was Mike met with Gus,s contact Lydia Rodarte Quayle who was worried the guys in prison would rat and asked Mike to Kill them but Mike refused as he had absolute faith in his men,s loyalty Lydia then hired Mike,s friend Chris Mara who killed their other associate Duane Chow using Chow to lure Mike in but Mike got the better of Mara regretfully shooting him with a sigh Mike then went to Kill Lydia but spared her due to the nearby presence of her young daughter Mike had Lydia supply some methlyamine and reluctantly agreed to go into business with Walt and Jesse Mike assisted Walt Jesse and Todd Alquist in robbing the methlyamine from a train and angrily threatened Todd after he shot a young boy who,d witnessed this however he still sided with Walt instead of Jess saying they keep Todd around as they couldn,t a aford to bribe him to keep quiet. Mike got tired of the DEA,s investigations into him persuading Jesse to give into a buyout much to Walt,s irritation after Mike and Jesse sold out to Declan Mike contacted Saul to send him cash he stored in an airport car Walt made the delivery to Mike demanding the names of his men in prison in exchange but Mike refused ripped the bag from Walt,s hands and chastised him for all the damage he caused by killing Gus in a raw moment of anger Walt shot Mike he quickly regretted this and tried to apologize but Mike told him to shut the fuck up and let him die in peace. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Drug Dealers Category:Poisoners Category:Spies Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Right-Hand Category:Grey Zone